


Honour's End

by CuteSomic



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, the song is Savages from Pocahontas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSomic/pseuds/CuteSomic
Summary: A standoff between the Space Wolves and the Flesh Tearers at Honour's End.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Honour's End

[Logan Grimnar]  
What could you expect?  
They call themselves Flesh Tearers,  
Their whole disgusting Chapter must be cursed!  
Their armor's hellish red,  
They're only good when dead,  
They're traitors, like I said,  
And worse!

[Space Wolves]  
They're savages! Savages!

[Logan Grimnar]  
Berserkers and mutants,

[Space Wolves]  
Savages! Savages!

[Logan Grimnar]  
Not like us, for sure.  
We saw their murder spree  
Of all those helpless people,  
We must sound the drums of war!

[Space Wolves]  
They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty bloodstained devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

[Gabriel Seth]  
They've stolen our gene-seed,  
Our Chapter's very future,  
They'll have us go extinct and think it's just.  
Their wolves are truly kin:  
Same cruelty within.

[Flesh Tearers]  
We cannot win but fight we must!  
They're savages! Savages!  
Wolves who think they're shepherds  
Savages! Savages!

[Gabriel Seth]  
Traitors at the core.  
We're trying to explain,  
And yet they are relentless,  
We must sound the drums of war!

[Flesh Tearers]  
They're savages! Savages!  
They will never listen

[All]  
Now we sound the drums of war

[Space Wolves]  
Savages! Savages!

[Logan Grimnar]  
Look at what they've done here!

[Flesh Tearers]  
Savages! Savages!

[Gabriel Seth]  
Time to raise our banner!

[All]  
Savages! Savages!  
They have lost their honour,  
Now we sound the drums of war!


End file.
